


I'm Right Here

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape Recovery, Tears, vulnerable!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is raped and Harry comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fluff piece with vulnerable!Louis and comforting!Harry. I just really like vulnerable!Louis okay? lol I’m sorry if this sucks, I wrote it as soon as I finished my exam today so my brain was kind of tired.

"Lou! I’m home babe" Harry called as he stepped inside. He put his jacket on the arm of couch and looked around. He walked towards the kitchen calling out Louis’ name again. When he didn’t receive an answer for the second time, he assumed that Louis was still with Eleanor and headed upstairs. A big part of him was hoping that he would find Louis asleep in bed. He couldn’t help but be disappointed when that didn’t happen. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and sent Louis a text letting him know that he was home. He was in the process of removing his shoes when he heard Louis’ phone chime. He looked around for it, but didn’t see it anywhere. He brushed it, told himself that he was imagining it and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He gasped when he opened the door because Louis was sitting in the tub, and the water was red with blood. Harry could see bruises forming on his arms. He looked on the sink and saw Louis’ phone still in pocket of his jeans. He swallowed thickly and walked stiffly over to the tub. Louis didn’t seem to know he was there. He slowly sank to his knees in front of him.

"Louis" He whispered. Louis didn’t look up so Harry reached over and gently touched his cheek. Louis flinched and cried out.

"No! Please no more!" Harry shut his eyes tight to stop his tears from falling.

"Louis" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Honey it’s me. It’s Harry. I’m not gonna hurt you baby" Louis’ head snapped up and he looked at Harry with unfocused eyes.

"Ha-Harry?"

"Yeah sweetheart. It’s me. I’m here" Harry whispered, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Louis’ eyes filled with tears and he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his waist but let go when Louis hissed in pain.

"I’m sorry love. I’m sorry. Are you okay?" He asked pulling back to look at him. Louis nodded but Harry could tell he was lying.

"No you’re not"

"No. No I’m not" Louis shook his head and closed his eyes as more tears fell. Harry’s eyes raked over his body. He felt his anger flare with every bruise and scratch he saw.

"Shh. It’s alright. How about we get you cleaned up and then we go lay down. Does that sound good?" Louis nodded, opening his eyes to look at Harry. Harry nodded mumbling “okay" mostly to himself. He grabbed the shower head and wet Louis’ hair before reaching for the shampoo. He lathered it through his hair thoroughly and then grabbed his loofah and soap. He went to rub it down Louis’ arm but he flinched away with a yelp.

"Hey shh it’s okay. You’re okay" Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry with an apologetic look. Harry gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smiled before reaching out slowly wash his arm. He finished washing his body and hair and shut off the water. He helped Louis out the tub and wrapped him in a big towel. He put a hand on the small of his back and guided him to the bed.

"Just sit down love. I’ll get you some clothes" Louis nodded wordlessly. He kept his eyes trained on Harry and excepted the clothes with a barely audible “thank you". Harry watched as he got dressed. He clenched his jaw as he noticed how restricted his movements were due to the pain the bruises caused. Louis looked up and quickly averted his eyes when he saw Harry looking at him. 

"Do-Do you wanna lay down?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and crawled into bed. Harry followed, laying down and facing him but not touching him. Louis licked his lips and glanced at him before speaking.

"I know you’re wondering what happened. You deserve to know"

"Louis it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me right now"

"No. No I want to. If that’s okay with you"

"Anything you want baby"

"Okay." He swallowed and cleared his throat. 

"Okay. It happened shortly after you left. I was getting ready to go over to El’s. I had just walked out the door and was turning around to lock it when someone put their hand over my mouth and threw me back inside. He-he" Louis stopped short. He was crying heavily now and was close to hyperventilating.

"It’s okay sweetheart. Just breathe. It’s okay, just take your time" Louis took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"It-it all happened so fast. I don’t really know what happened. All I know is one minute I’m walking out the door, the next I’m laying naked, bruised and battered on the floor" Harry made an involuntary noise of disgust when he heard this. 

"I’m sorry Harry. I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him but I couldn’t. I’m sorry."

"Shh Louis stop. This is not your fault okay? Do not apologize" It was quiet for a few minutes before Louis spoke again.

"You think I’m disgusting now don’t you?"

"What? No of course not darling. Why would I think that?" Louis shrugged

"Because it’s true" He whispered 

"No it’s not. You are in no way disgusting Lou. I promise you I don’t think that"

"Then why won’t you touch me?" He asked in a small voice, glancing up at him. Harry’s heart broke even more.

"I didn’t want to push you. I wanted you to do what you wanted"

"I want you to hold me. Please hold me Harry" He begged, eyes welling up again.

"Come here angel" Harry said wrapping an arm around his waist. Louis did the same and intertwined their other hand. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck and Harry felt his tears land on his shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down his back and mumbled reassurances into Louis’ ear in what he hoped was a comforting voice. It seemed to be working because five minutes later he could feel Louis’ breath becoming more relaxed.

"You can sleep baby. It’s okay. I’ll be here when you wake up" Harry whispered. He felt Louis nod and press a kiss to his collar bone.

"Love you Haz. So much" Louis’ breath was warm on his skin.

"I love you too honey." Harry said and kissed Louis’ hair. He pulled him even closer and let his quiet sighs lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this sucked! It was kind of long and boring and I repeated myself alot. *Shrugs* Oh well lol. Thanks for reading and please send feedback :) ♥


End file.
